


Раскалённые крыши (Hot Tin Roofs)

by Anonymous



Category: Banlieue 13 (2004)
Genre: First Time, M/M, Romance, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-11
Updated: 2010-06-11
Packaged: 2017-10-10 01:56:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/93943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Проходит совсем немного времени, и Дамьен действительно приходит в гости к Лейто и Лоле, как обещал...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Раскалённые крыши (Hot Tin Roofs)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Li_Liana](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Li_Liana).



> 1) Вообще говоря, я собиралась написать PWP, а получилось... ну, что получилось.  
> 2) В интересах повествования предлагаю считать, что в тот год сентябрь в Париже выдался (выдастся?..) исключительно жарким.
> 
> В подарок замечательной Лийке за поддержку, вдохновение и просто за то, что она есть. Без тебя оно точно не написалось бы.

Дамьен распрощался с Лейто и Лолой у въезда в Тринадцатый район.

Они пожали друг другу руки; свободной рукой Лейто хлопнул его по плечу, а Дамьен в ответ сжал его предплечье, желая то ли ободрить, то ли попросить соблюдать осторожность и больше не влипать в истории с наркоторговцами и нейтронными бомбами, то ли просто сказать: «С тобой было хорошо работать». Или всё это разом, и ещё что-то сверху; Дамьен и сам толком не знал. К мысли, что на этом его знакомство с Тринадцатым районом и двумя людьми, которых он уже называл про себя «друзьями», подошло к концу, он пока не привык.

Потом Лейто выпустил его руку, отвёл глаза, и Дамьен почувствовал, как толчок в спину: ну, вот и всё. Миссия завершена. Можно возвращаться к нормальной жизни. Эта мысль являлась неизменно, в конце каждой операции, и обычно несла с собой облегчение. Сейчас он чувствовал только растерянность.

Лейто быстро переглянулся с сестрой и снова поднял взгляд на Дамьена. Он улыбался — чуть кривовато, как будто не мог не приправлять каждую улыбку хотя бы каплей иронии, но ясно и открыто, впервые, кажется, за весь разговор.

— Заходи к нам, — предложил он, глядя в лицо Дамьену, и Дамьен честно постарался улыбнуться в ответ. Увы, врать тем, кто ему искренне симпатичен, он всегда катастрофически не умел — и так до сих пор и не научился.

— Я постараюсь, — отозвался он, сознавая, что малодушно уходит от прямого ответа, и Лейто медленно кивнул, вновь отводя глаза. Улыбка померкла, не сразу — постепенно, как затухающий софит. Слова Дамьена он понял именно так, как их и следовало понимать, и Дамьен знал, что этому надо бы радоваться — но вместо радости он испытывал только острое желание сказать что-нибудь ещё, чтобы исправить то, что сделал предыдущим ответом, и одновременно точно знал, что ничего больше говорить нельзя. Он даже не успел разобраться в этом противоречии: озабоченно наблюдавшая за ним и за братом Лола вдруг схватила его за шею и прижалась сухими губами к его губам, а потом отпрянула, озорно улыбнулась и, подхватив Лейто под руку, потащила его за собой в сторону КПП. Дамьен видел, как она что-то шепнула брату; слов он не расслышал, но заметил, как на миг напряглись, а потом снова расслабились плечи Лейто — и почувствовал, как непонятное облегчение отзывается внутри тоже. Что-то сейчас решилось: правильно, как надо. Он не знал пока, что именно, но это «что-то» совершенно точно было хорошим. А раз так, с выяснением подробностей можно и подождать.

Улыбаясь с лёгкостью, которая казалась невозможной ещё полторы минуты назад, он проводил их взглядом, а потом сел в машину и, развернувшись, отправился домой. Хорошо всё, что хорошо кончается, а у этой истории будет счастливый конец. Почему-то именно сейчас он окончательно и бесповоротно в этом убедился.

 

***

Приближаясь пешком к неотличимой от десятка других высотке, где жили Лейто и Лола, Дамьен мрачно думал о том, что давно уже не чувствовал себя таким идиотом. Большой картонный пакет с верёвочными ручками оттягивал руку, словно кирпичами, хотя на деле весил всего ничего. Спасибо, хоть пакет обычный, чёрный и без рисунков. Машину Дамьен предусмотрительно оставил на въезде: там-то за ней присмотрят патрульные, а здесь местные умельцы в миг раздели бы незнакомую тачку до самых ободов. Хотя сейчас гораздо живее в голове рисовалась картинка, как бы он шествовал по району с ярко расцвеченным свёртком в руках. В блёсточку и цветочек. Или, ещё того хлеще, в сердечки. Дамьен мысленно скривился. Нда, конечно, он мог бы выглядеть и глупее, но почему-то эта мысль слабо сейчас утешала.

А начиналось всё вполне невинно: он просто сидел — в кои-то веки! — за своим рабочим столом в отделе и, уставившись невидящим взглядом в отчёт на экране, в который раз за эту неделю спорил с собой о том, стоит или не стоит съездить в Тринадцатый район. Одна часть его — Дамьен предпочитал называть её голосом разума, хотя уверенности в справедливости такого наименования у него не было — утверждала, что ехать никуда не нужно, никто его там не ждёт; что тревожиться о Лоле не стоит, она девчонка не промах и умеет постоять за себя, а если что, то у неё есть брат, который как-то ухитрялся заботиться о ней сам много лет до появления в их жизни Дамьена; и что вообще ему уже давно пора выкинуть всю эту историю из головы. Другая часть — Дамьен не был уверен, как её следует называть — ничего не утверждала, просто ныла навязчиво и беспокойно и, как собака хозяина, сжимающего поводок, упорно тянула в сторону Тринадцатого района.

Так он и сидел, пытаясь решить, какой из внутренних голосов слушать, склоняясь попеременно то в одну, то в другую сторону, когда попался на глаза Элен. Отношения с секретаршей шефа у него были чудесные, читай: они регулярно делали вид, что флиртуют, но Элен никогда не пыталась заигрывать с ним всерьёз, что выгодно отличало её от большинства девиц, с которыми он сталкивался в комиссариате: их внимание льстило, но личную жизнь Дамьен предпочитал устраивать отдельно от работы. Явное отсутствие заинтересованности в его персоне с её стороны и наоборот служило им неплохой основой для почти приятельских отношений. Обычно в этом положении дел Дамьен находил немало плюсов, но порой приходилось мириться и с минусами. Сегодня был как раз такой случай.

— Ты чего такой хмурый? — поинтересовалась Элен, поравнявшись с его столом по пути от шефа. — С отчётом что-то не так?

Он бросил недоумённый взгляд на экран, совсем позабыв об открытом файле, и покачал головой.

— Нет, тут всё в порядке. Думаю... не навестить ли подругу.

— И что? — Было похоже, что серьёзность его ответа насмешила Элен. — Это так грустно?

Дамьен неопределённо пожал плечами, уже жалея о невольно сорвавшихся словах.

— Нет. Просто никак не могу выбраться. И вообще не уверен, что нужно. — Он поднял взгляд на Элен и улыбнулся покаянной улыбкой. — Прости. Тебе ведь всё это неинтересно.

В ответ Элен только загадочно улыбнулась и, не проронив больше ни слова, удалилась по своим делам, а Дамьен, вздохнув, занялся своими. К концу дня он и думать забыл об утреннем разговоре, и потому ничего не заподозрил, когда Элен окликнула его у проходной. Впрочем, этого он не предположил бы в любом случае: когда он подошёл к ней, она протянула ему большой чёрный картонный пакет и букет длинноногих роз в изящной упаковке. Дамьен молча уставился на предметы в её руках, пытаясь осознать их значение и выбрать правильную реакцию. Наблюдая за его озадаченным лицом, Элен расхохоталась.

— Это для твоей девушки, — пояснила она и ткнула пакетом с цветами ему в руки. Дамьен с трудом сдержался, чтобы не отступить на шаг. — Цветы и конфеты. Классика, но работает... мы, женщины, вообще консервативны. — Она улыбнулась, и улыбка неожиданно оказалась немного смущённой. — Извини, что лезу не в своё дело. Просто у тебя всю неделю такой потерянный вид... Мне кажется, тебе пора с ней помириться.

Головоломка наконец-то сложилась, и Дамьен подавил желание скривиться, как от уксуса. Ну, надо же, у него уже неделю «потерянный вид». Просто супер.

— Спасибо, — улыбнулся он, забирая у неё подарки. Подыграть было проще, чем объяснять ошибку. — Сколько я тебе должен?

— Сотню.

Он выудил из кармана сотенную банкноту, забрал цветы и пакет и поспешил ретироваться. Кое-кто из коллег уже начинал поглядывать в их сторону с обострившимся интересом.

Букет Дамьен на ходу сунул в чёрный пакет к конфетам, а сам пакет запихнул на заднее сиденье машины. Где-то по ходу рабочего дня он понял: в Тринадцатый район он сегодня всё же поедет, и менять планы теперь он не собирался. Как, впрочем, и брать с собой подарки от Элен. Это же будет совершенно неуместно. Лучше закинуть их домой по дороге... а вечером, может быть, позвонить Клаудии — ну, не пропадать же добру и сотне евро. Только сначала нужно заехать в ещё одно место... Одной рукой выруливая со стоянки, Дамьен другой набирал номер на мобильнике. Мысль о пакете на заднем сиденье почти мгновенно выветрилась у него из головы.

Про пакет Дамьен вспомнил, только выходя из машины у пропускного пункта, и задумчиво посмотрел на него, опираясь на дверцу. Домой он, понятное дело, не заехал, а ожидания в душной машине под по-прежнему жарким сентябрьским солнцем цветы не переживут, это точно. Да и шоколаду жара тоже не пойдёт на пользу. Жаль. Здравый смысл настаивал, что нужно взять их с собой; ну, что такого особенного, в конце концов, в коробке конфет и нескольких розочках? И Лоле наверняка будет приятно; вряд ли её местные ухажёры... На мысли об ухажёрах Дамьен оборвал себя, достал пакет из машины и, захлопнув дверцу, решительно направился прочь, в сторону КПП. Нечего тут топтаться, приехал — значит, приехал. С цветами — значит, с цветами.

Вот так всё и вышло. По дороге внимание Дамьена слишком сильно занимало наблюдение за окружающей обстановкой, но теперь, когда до цели оставалось всего несколько сотен метров, пакет в руках заново обрёл неприятную материальность.

У дверей подъезда путь ему преградили двое охранников явно арабской наружности с... ого, полуавтоматическими винтовками в руках. Дамьен послушно остановился. Парни настороженно его оглядели.

— Ты к кому? — спросил один, неприветливо тыча винтовкой ему в лицо. Дамьен подавил рефлекторный порыв: схватиться за ствол, толкнуть прикладом в грудь, потом рывок, ещё один удар прикладом — в челюсть, и обратным движением — в висок второму. Охраннички. Стоят почти вплотную друг к другу, никакой свободы манёвра перед противником. Он бы разоружил этих деятелей в два счёта, но, наверное, не стоит начинать с такой ноты дружеский визит. В конце концов, он же в гости пришёл, а не профессиональные навыки демонстрировать и не обучением ополченцев заниматься.

— К Лейто и Лоле, — спокойно ответил Дамьен, стараясь, чтобы голос звучал по возможности ровно и дружелюбно, и в нём не сквозило всё, что он думает об их «охране». Парни окинули его ещё одним подозрительным взглядом. Дамьен по их глазам мог прочесть, что они перед собой видят: рожа незнакомая, одет аккуратно, в руках какой-то пакет дурацкий... не местный, однозначно. А раз неместный, значит, неопасный. Фраер из-за стены.

— Ладно, проходи, — решил, наконец, тот, что с виду был постарше, и отступил в сторону. Дамьен вежливо кивнул и протиснулся между ними. — Восемнадцатый этаж, по коридору до конца налево.

Дамьену очень захотелось вернуться и всё-таки накостылять придуркам. Не сильно — так, для профилактики. И это у них называется «безопасность». Ещё бы сами до квартиры проводили, умники. Чтобы уж точно не заблудился.

На площадке восемнадцатого этажа было пусто. С одной стороны, не слишком предусмотрительно, с другой — чем такая охрана, как внизу, может, лучше и никакой. Меньше трупов придётся убирать в случае чего. Тёмный обшарпанный коридор, стены в граффити и непристойных надписях. В доме царила полная тишина. Как в могиле.

Поравнявшись с нужной ему квартирой, Дамьен признал, что, пожалуй, нашёл бы её и без указаний «охранников». Единственная новая, целая дверь на всём этаже. Крепкая — просто так не выбьешь. Что-то блеснуло внизу, в паре сантиметров от пола. Дамьен машинально переступил неожиданно осязаемый луч света, протянувшийся от стены до стены, потом оглянулся и присел на корточки, посмотреть поближе. Ага, точно, леска. Он усмехнулся. Сигнализация своими руками: дёшево, сердито, а главное, вполне надёжно. Всё-таки находчивости Лейто не занимать.

Дамьен поднялся на ноги, ещё раз оглядел дверь и усмехнулся снова. Дверной звонок, ну как же. Чувствуется: хозяин не просто находчив, но и чертовски обстоятелен.

Тянуть дальше было бы глупо, и Дамьен надавил кнопку звонка. Из-за двери донеслась мелодичная трель, потом — тишина. У Дамьена только-только успела промелькнуть метеором мысль, что он будет делать со своими подарками, если Лолы вдруг не окажется дома, когда с той стороны, наконец, удовлетворились результатом инспекции в прорезь глазка. Звякнул ключ, щёлкнул замок, дверь распахнулась — и прежде чем он успел выговорить хоть слово, хрупкая девичья фигурка уже повисла у него на шее.

— Ты всё-таки приехал! — восторженно пропела Лола, целуя его поочерёдно в обе щёки. От неожиданности Дамьен едва не пошатнулся под таким напором, с тревогой отмечая, что весит она совсем как пёрышко. На энергичности её это, впрочем, никак не сказывалось. — Лейто! Смотри, кто к нам пришёл! — крикнула она, оборачиваясь вглубь квартиры и за руку втягивая Дамьена внутрь. — Он готовит ужин, — сообщила она Дамьену, проскальзывая мимо него, чтобы запереть дверь. — Ну, проходи же!

Дамьен сделал ещё шаг в прихожую и снова остановился. Пары секунд хватило, чтобы очнуться и заново собраться с мыслями.

—Здравствуй. — Она уже оборачивалась, сияя, и он вручил ей пакет. — Вот, держи. Это тебе.

На миг Лола замерла, с недоумением разглядывая пакет у себя в руках, потом засияла ещё ярче и потянулась к Дамьену, чтобы чмокнуть в щёку ещё раз.

— Спасибо! Я...

— Да что там у вас такое?

Дамьен оглянулся. То ли Лейто узнал его голос, то ли просто решил, наконец, выяснить причину бурной радости сестры. Наверное, всё же второе: Дамьен успел заметить настороженность в его взгляде — но почти сразу её сменила знакомая насмешливость и, Дамьен был в этом уверен, радость.

— Привет, — улыбнулся ему Дамьен, и Лейто ответил кивком.

— Привет. Добро пожаловать в наши хоромы. Извини, что не подаю руки. — На этот счёт объяснений не требовалось: запах рыбы и разделочный нож в руке говорили сами за себя.

— Ничего стра...

— Ох, какие красивые! — Лола, шурша упаковкой, ткнулась лицом в цветы. — И пахнут. Спасибо! — Она погладила Дамьена по плечу.

— Да не за что...

— Образцовый джентльмен, — усмехнулся Лейто. — Пошли. А то сейчас весь дом провоняет, и совсем не розами.

— Я сейчас, — торопливо пообещала Лола и юркнула в арку двери.

Дамьен последовал за Лейто на кухню, всё ещё чувствуя себя слегка не в своей тарелке. Кажется, ему обрадовались, но наверняка не ждали... может, стоило предупредить? А то свалился , как снег на голову... Но Лейто как ни в чём не бывало вернулся к разделке рыбы, Лола чем-то гремела и шуршала на другой половине квартиры, и Дамьен решил выкинуть все сомнения из головы, на этот раз — окончательно. В конце концов, он уже здесь, и даже настырные внутренние голоса, наконец, унялись.

Небрежно опираясь на край стойки рядом с умывальником, Дамьен оглядывался по сторонам. Квартира была просторная, светлая. Чистые белые стены, арки вместо дверей и почти полное отсутствие мебели оборачивались лёгкостью и одновременно каким-то спартанским уютом. Дамьен ещё раз обежал квартиру глазами. Обстановка и впрямь была скудная: письменный стол в одном углу, с монитором и полуразобранным системным блоком; стул, он же, очевидно, вешалка, а может быть, даже и шкаф — если судить по накиданной как попало на спинку одежде; стопка книг у перегородки. Журнальный столик, с виду тянущий на приличный антиквариат, а не обычное дешёвое старьё; на столике — музыкальная шкатулка, за столиком — раскатанный на полу спальный мешок. Турник над аркой; Дамьен хмыкнул про себя: ну, кто бы сомневался. За перегородкой, видимо, располагались владения Лолы: с места Дамьена не было видно практически ничего, кроме приставленного к стене зеркала и зелёной ветки с уже чуть увядшими листками. Самой обставленной выглядела кухня, но и то, похоже, лишь потому, что встроенные шкафы, стол, плита и умывальник с тумбой остались ещё от предыдущих владельцев — а может, и от их предшественников. Чувствовалось, что хозяева тут ещё не до конца обжились.

Он перевёл взгляд на Лейто. Тот уже покончил с разделкой и теперь сосредоточенно колдовал что-то со специями и приправами, пока в сковороде медленно разогревалось масло. Дамьен хмыкнул.

— Ты ещё и готовишь.

Лейто быстро и насмешливо глянул на него через плечо.

— У меня вообще масса скрытых талантов. А что?

Дамьен не успел ответить: из-за перегородки появилась Лола. Вид у неё был довольный, а в руке она держала высокий стеклянный кувшин с широким горлышком. В другой у неё по-прежнему были розы, сохранившие, вопреки не слишком-то ласковому обращению Дамьена, вполне пристойный вид.

— Вазы у нас больше нет, — пояснила она, подходя к умывальнику, чтобы набрать воды. Дамьен посторонился, освобождая ей место. Лола вздохнула. — А раньше была. Красивая...

— Разбилась?

— Угу. — Мрачный сарказм Лейто отчётливо слышался даже в коротком междометии. — Вместе с квартирой.

«В смысле?» — чуть было не переспросил Дамьен почти машинально, но успел вовремя прикусить язык. И так всё понятно. Брошенную на полгода без присмотра квартиру и в более благополучных районах не ждало ничего хорошего, а тут — и говорить нечего. Подумав ещё пару секунд, Дамьен решил, что лучше будет вообще замять эту тему: учитывая все обстоятельства, сейчас не самый подходящий момент подробно обсуждать механизмы передачи собственности на жильё в Тринадцатом районе.

— Ну да, — неопределённо отозвался он, и Лейто хмыкнул, словно прочитал его мысли. Лола увлечённо возилась с букетом и, кажется, даже начала тихонечко мурлыкать себе под нос.

Лейто покосился на сестру, на цветы, на раковину, из которой выглядывали краешки грязных тарелок.

— Посуду помоешь?

Лола состроила недовольную гримаску, но послушно отодвинула кувшин с букетов в сторону и снова потянулась к крану. Кран жалобно хрюкнул, загудел трубами, но вода из него так и не появилась.

— Опять бойлер барахлит, — сообщила Лола почти жизнерадостно.

Лейто, оттирая руки полотенцем, что-то неразборчиво проворчал, а потом двинулся к двери, по пути хватая Дамьена за локоть:

— Пошли, поможешь.

Дамьен не стал возражать.

Лифтом, как и следовало ожидать, Лейто не пользовался; после непродолжительного знакомства с этим агрегатом по пути сюда, Дамьен признавал разумность такой меры, даже не принимая в расчёт тренировочную ценность подобных «прогулок». Несколько этажей они миновали молча.

— Я думал, в высотках центральное водоснабжение, — заметил Дамьен наконец.

Лейто насмешливо взглянул на него.

— Ну да. Свобода, равенство, братство. Централизованные системы отказали в половине кварталов, в некоторых — ещё до стены. Почему-то восстанавливать их никто не торопится. К счастью, — в голосе послышался отзвук прежнего сарказма, — кое-где их предусмотрительно дублировали внутренними. Как здесь, например. Правда, это не значит, что они хорошо работают.

— И ты осваиваешь профессию водопроводчика. — Лейто неопределённо пожал плечами, и Дамьен не удержался от подколки: — Значит, не жалеешь о том, что вернулся?

Лейто недоверчиво вскинул брови.

— Что, и променять эту роскошь на пресные будни обыкновенного буржуа? За кого ты меня принимаешь?

Дамьен фыркнул, и ещё пару пролётов они молчали. Потом вдруг Лейто обернулся к нему, щурясь.

— Ты пытаешься клеиться к моей сестре?

Предположение прозвучало так внезапно и показалось таким нелепым, что первой реакцией Дамьена было расхохотаться — но что-то в интонации Лейто заставило его сдержать смех.

— А что, ты против? — щурясь с нарочитым вызовом, спросил он. Взгляд, которым наградил его Лейто, не предвещал ничего хорошего, и Дамьен предпочёл пойти на попятный: — Да нет, конечно. С чего ты это взял вообще?

— Ну, цветы с конфетами случайно навели меня на такую мысль.

— А, это. — Дамьен, скрывая смущение, махнул рукой. — Не бери в голову. Так просто получилось. Недоразумение. — Лейто вопросительно поднял брови, но Дамьен счёл за лучшее обойтись без объяснений. — Я ничего такого не имел в виду. Честное слово.

Лейто сверлил его взглядом ещё несколько секунд, потом как будто смягчился.

— Пойми правильно, — уже более дружелюбным тоном пояснил он, — я ничего не имею против тебя. Ты хороший парень. Но...

— Я не клеюсь к сёстрам друзей, — перебил Дамьен. Лейто вскинул на него взгляд и так же быстро отвёл снова. — Так что расслабься.

Пожелание, кажется, пропало втуне.

— Не вздумай морочить ей голову, — мрачно предупредил Лейто.

На этот раз Дамьену стало смешно по-настоящему.

— Вообще-то, у воспитанных людей принято приходить в гости не с пустыми руками, — с беззлобным сарказмом отозвался он. — Да и, прямо скажем, твоя сестра мало похожа на девчонку, которой достаточно шоколадки и букета роз, чтобы она потеряла голову.

Лейто фыркнул.

— Тоже верно. Но у тебя есть преимущество. Образ героического спасителя.

Дамьен засмеялся.

— Ну да, куда там. Не хочу тебя разочаровывать, дружище, но у этой девочки место персонального героя уже занято прочно. Хоть десяток бомб обезвредь — с тобой всё равно не сравнишься.

На это Лейто не ответил, уставившись себе под ноги, как будто на обшарпанных ступенях вдруг обнаружилось что-то интересное, но Дамьен  успел заметить его чуть смущённую улыбку и усмехнуться про себя. Ну, форменный мальчишка.

На этом беседа сама собой прервалась: лестница закончилась, а они упёрлись в тяжёлую металлическую дверь подвала. Дверь украшал внушительных размеров засов в стальной окантовке, закрытый на не менее впечатляющий амбарный замок. Впрочем, судя по всему, грозным видом роль замка и ограничивалась: в пальцах Лейто, как будто сама собой, материализовалась скрепка, пара секунд — и дужка гостеприимно раскрылась. Дамьен подхватил засов со своей стороны, поднимая его из пазух.

— Ну, и к чему такие сложности? У вас тут скрепок на всех не хватает?

— Запертая дверь значит, что то, что за ней, кому-то принадлежит. С хозяином связываться не всем охота. — Лейто потянул дверь на себя, и она подалась легко, даже без скрипа. Он шагнул за порог, уже явно привычным жестом нащупывая на стене выключатель. — Осторожней, в этой части трубы идут низко.

Нужды в этом предупреждении не было никакой, но Дамьен промолчал, следуя за Лейто и осматриваясь по сторонам. Редкие тусклые лампочки под невысоким потолком лили в подвал желтовато-оранжевый свет, но их было слишком мало, чтобы осветить его как следует; в углах, за опорами, между труб неприветливо клубились тени. Полумрак, впрочем, не смущал Лейто; судя по всему, маршрут был ему уже хорошо знаком. От стен пахло сыростью и старой, облупленной краской.

Насос и бойлер обнаружились в дальнем углу подвала. Датчики температуры и давления показывали предсказуемый ноль. Остановившись за плечом Лейто, Дамьен видел, как тот, прищурившись, осматривает вентили и стыки труб, пробегает пальцами по швам.

— Ты что, голыми руками... ого! — Дамьен аж присвистнул: наклонившись в невидимой в полутьме нише, дополнительно скрытой корпусом цистерны, Лейто извлёк на свет ящик с инструментами. — Ничего себе. И не жалко их тут бросать?

— А кто сюда полезет? — пожал плечами Лейто, откидывая крышку. — Ширнуться, если приспичило, можно и у входа. А таскать эту дуру вверх-вниз по лестнице по сто раз на дню то ещё удовольствие, знаешь ли.

— Зато разомнёшься.

— Спасибо, я лучше на перекладине подтянусь. — Похоже, причину поломки он успел изучить не хуже, чем дорогу: необходимые инструменты он отбирал из ящика, почти не глядя. — Подержи вот здесь. — Дамьен послушно ухватился за указанную трубу. Лейто присел на корточки, осматривая насос, потянул за что-то — за кожухом Дамьену было плохо видно, что он там делает.

Минуты протекали в дружеском молчании. Изредка Лейто прерывал тишину, чтобы попросить Дамьена подать какой-нибудь ключ из ящика или перехватить трубу, или чертыхался под нос, когда муфта с противным скрипом срывалась с резьбы. Но молчать было комфортно, и Дамьену не хотелось разрушать этот ненавязчивый уют — а в том, что своим вопросом он его разрушит, сомневаться почти не приходилось. И всё же спросить нужно и лучше сейчас — удобнее момента может и не представиться. В конце концов, он ведь из-за этого и приехал, разве нет?

— Как она?

Ну вот. На деле произнести эти два слова оказалось не так уж и сложно. Лейто уже закончил реанимировать технику, и насос натужно урчал, прокачивая воду, а сам он аккуратно раскладывал инструменты по местам. Вопрос Дамьена заставил его вскинуть голову, и первую пару секунд Дамьен был уверен, что Лейто не ответит — а если ответит, то только: «Тебе-то какое дело?» — и безжалостно оборвёт разговор. Но прошло две секунды, потом три, пять, а потом Лейто снова уставился в ящик и пожал плечами. У Дамьена неприятно ёкнуло в груди от этого жеста: усталого, почти смирившегося.

— Да так, — неопределённо отозвался Лейто и встал, упирая ящик в бедро. — Держится. Пока что. Она упрямая.

«Ну, ещё бы», — едва не хмыкнул Дамьен, но, глядя на Лейто, шутить не хотелось. Он подождал продолжения, но Лейто молчал, как будто полностью сосредоточившись на запрятывании инструментов обратно в нишу, и Дамьен с мысленным вздохом понял, что более подробной информации, видимо, не дождётся — поэтому просто сунул руку в карман.

— Вот, держи.

Лейто развернулся. Глаза скользнули к пластиковым пузырькам на ладони Дамьена, но руки он не протянул.

— Что это? — спросил он, поднимая на Дамьена взгляд.

— Субутекс и налтрексон. — Лейто не шелохнулся, и Дамьен нетерпеливо ткнул лекарствами в его сторону. — Бери. Они фабричные. Не та дрянь, которую толкают на улицах.

— Спасибо. Откуда?

— А тебе это важно? У меня свои каналы.

Лейто иронически покачал головой.

— Незаконное распространение лекарственных средств. А я-то думал, ты последний честный полицейский в Париже.

Дамьен поморщился.

— Не умничай. У меня приятель работает в клинике. Помог ради хорошего дела. Ну, берёшь или нет?

Пауза продлилась целое мгновение, и Дамьен чуть было не поверил в невероятное: Лейто откажется — но тот, наконец, перестал буравить его ладонь взглядом и сгрёб пузырьки, засовывая их в карман спортивных штанов. Кончики пальцев щекотно прошлись по ладони.

— Спасибо. — На этот раз ни в голосе, ни в глазах не было никакой иронии, только  благодарность и немного смущения, и Дамьен расслабился. Вопреки опасениям, Лейто всё же признал за ним право и дальше вмешиваться в их с Лолой жизнь, и даже удивительно, насколько эта мысль вдруг согрела.

А заодно и придала уверенности для дальнейших расспросов.

— И что ты будешь делать с ней дальше? — поинтересовался Дамьен, когда они бок о бок двинулись к выходу.

Лейто насмешливо покосился на него:

— Делать? С ней? Она мне сестра, вообще-то, а не собака и не кошка.

Дамьен укоризненно скривился:

— Не цепляйся к словам, ладно?

И снова улыбка в мгновение ока сбежала с лица Лейто, оставив после себя только усталую озабоченность. До двери они шли молча, но на этот раз Дамьен не сомневался, что он ответит. Уверенность не обманула.

— Она уезжает в Лион, —  наконец отозвался Лейто, когда дужка замка защёлкнулась в петле засова. — Волонтёром в одну... клинику. Или коммуну. Реабилитационный центр. Там можно жить, работать, учиться.

Дамьен изумлённо уставился на него, не веря собственным ушам. Лола уезжает? Из всех вариантов развития событий, которые он мог себе представить, этот значился бы самым последним, потому что казался самым абсурдным. Чтобы Лола так просто оставила брата, а Лейто — выпустил сестру из поля зрения? Эта мысль отказывалась укладываться в голове.

— То есть, ты её отпустишь? — недоверчиво переспросил Дамьен. Лейто метнул в его сторону взгляд и коротко отрезал:

— Да.

— И она на это согласна?!

— Да.

— Но... но с чего вдруг?

Кажется, Лейто не выдержал:

— Слушай, тебе-то какое дело? — огрызнулся он, но тут же поморщился с раскаянием: — Извини. Просто... — он пожал плечами, — после истории с Тахой... Так будет лучше.

Дамьен продолжал смотреть на него с недоумением, но что-то в голосе Лейто навело его на мысль... Секундное размышление — и паззл сложился:

— Ты считаешь, что ты её в это втянул?

— Я не считаю. Так и было. И мне не нужно, чтобы это повторилось. — Он покосился на Дамьена с усмешкой: — В конце концов, в следующий раз под рукой может не оказаться суперполицейского.

— А сам больше не лезть на рожон не хочешь попробовать?

— То есть попросту заткнуться и ждать, пока нас всё-таки не взорвут? Или пока мы тут не вымрем от наркотиков, а остальные не перестреляют друг друга? Нет уж, спасибо. — Он глубоко вздохнул, а потом продолжил, без прежней горячности в голосе, но с окончательностью, которая не оставляла сомнений, что решение принято твёрдо: — Ей там будет лучше, и я это понимаю. Нормальная жизнь. Образование. Работа. К тому же, теперь у неё есть деньги, и она сможет ни от кого не зависеть.

— Деньги?

— Моя премия. За бомбу.

— А ты, значит, останешься здесь? Вести подрывную деятельность?

— А есть другие предложения? Кстати, за идею спасибо.

— Лейто, скоро здесь всё изменится...

— Правда? — Лейто иронически поднял брови. — Даже если твои политики сдержат слово, на восстановление района уйдут годы. Если не десятилетия. Я-то подожду. Но я хочу, чтобы моя сестра жила нормально _сейчас_. По-моему, она это заслужила.

Дамьен покачал головой. Спорить с этим было трудно, и всё равно...

— Как она-то на это согласилась... — не столько спросил, сколько подумал он вслух, и Лейто вдруг откликнулся неожиданно тихо:

— Начинать с чистого листа в новом месте всегда легче. Там, где ни память, ни люди не держат.

Дамьен неловко кивнул. Что-то в тоне Лейто подсказало ему, что развивать эту тему дальше не следует, и остаток пути до квартиры они поднимались молча.

А наверху было уже не до печальных размышлений. Услышав, что они вернулись, Лола жизнерадостно крикнула с кухни:

— А у меня уже почти всё готово! — и прибавила: — Мальчики, уберите там, на столе, в комнате! Я сейчас.

Переглянувшись — одинаковые улыбки вспыхнули на губах одновременно, они подчинились. Освобождение журнального столика от рассыпанных по нему журналов и схем, которые Лейто одним быстрым движением смахнул в стопку, прежде чем Дамьен успел разобрать, что они изображают, много времени не отняло. Но, видимо, у Лолы и вправду всё уже было готово: не успели они закончить, как она появилась из кухни, ухитряясь балансировать одновременно тремя наполненными тарелками и зажимая приборы подбородком. Впрочем, Лейто тут же пришёл на выручку сестре, и вместе они доставили ужин до стола без всяких происшествий. Лола быстренько высвободила стул из-под вороха одежды и уселась на него боком, как амазонка в седло. Лейто устроился на краю спальника, скрестив по-турецки ноги, кивнул Дамьену, похлопав ладонью справа от себя:

— Садись здесь, — и Дамьен уселся рядом, копируя его позу, а Лола, внезапно спохватившись, вскочила, умчалась на кухню и вернулась с графином воды, стаканами и баночками магазинных соусов.

— Сюда бы вина... — мечтательно протянула она, расставляя принесённое по столу.

— Ничего, так обойдёмся, — отозвался Лейто.

Дамьен не вспомнил бы потом, о чём они говорили за ужином и после. Что-то весело щебетала Лола, делясь последними сплетнями из жизни соседей под незлые, но ехидные комментарии брата; забавные истории рассказывал Лейто, и сам Дамьен травил какие-то байки; они смеялись втроём, перебивали друг друга, а за окном понемногу смеркалось, в комнате сгущались тени, скрадывая пустоту и обшарпанность стен, и было удивительно легко и уютно просто сидеть вот так, любоваться озорной улыбкой Лолы, чувствовать теплое плечо Лейто рядом и просто ни о чём не думать. Потом вдруг разговор свернул в сторону, и они с Лейто увлекались обсуждением техник рукопашного боя, эффективного передвижения в городских условиях и совмещения одного с другим при необходимости. Краем сознания Дамьен отмечал, как Лола вставала, уходила куда-то и снова возвращалась, приносила заваренный чай и конфеты, кружила по комнате, выглядывала в окно. Когда она, зевнув и потянувшись, объявила: «Ладно, мальчики, вы как хотите, а я пошла спать», — они едва кивнули ей в ответ, и, вынырнув из разговора неизвестно сколько времени спустя, Дамьен с удивлением обнаружил, что вечер уже на самом деле перевалил за полночь. Он ещё раз недоверчиво посмотрел на часы и поднял взгляд на Лейто.

— Мне, наверное, пора, — заметил он без особой уверенности, и Лейто с обычной непринуждённостью пожал плечами.

— Тебе виднее. А вообще, можешь остаться.

Дамьен оглянулся по сторонам, чувствуя, что смущается вопреки всякому здравому смыслу. Ну да, единственное место в квартире, где он, судя по всему, мог бы лечь, — это спальник, служивший постелью Лейто, но... что в этом такого? Не к Лоле же в кровать ему предлагают улечься. Тут он поймал себя на том, что мысль о постели Лолы смущает куда меньше и окончательно растерялся. И ещё Лейто, который сидел всё так же, не двигаясь, и не сводил с него спокойный внимательный взгляд... Мысли закручивались водоворотом, и Дамьен поспешил встать. Он разберётся, что тут к чему. Только как-нибудь в другой раз, потом.

— Да нет, я лучше пойду.

Он уже почти пересёк комнату и дошёл до двери, когда услышал за спиной негромкое:

— Дамьен.

Дамьен обернулся. Лейто стоял у него за спиной, и выражение лица у него было такое же, как неделей раньше на КПП: напряжение, то ли ожидание, то ли вопрос и какая-то... неуверенность, что ли. Как будто он сомневался в чём-то, а потом — Дамьен увидел это по глазам, но не успел понять, что происходит — принял решение. И тут же, как всегда, не колеблясь, притворил в жизнь.

Один стремительный шаг, и Лейто оказался рядом, почти вплотную к Дамьену. Грудь к груди, на расстоянии глубокого вдоха. Ещё долю секунды Дамьен видел перед собой его глаза: серьёзные, сосредоточенные, чуть тревожные. Губы сами собой дрогнули: улыбнуться, что-то сказать, пошутить — но Дамьен не успел: Лейто потянулся к нему, обхватывая его за плечи, и поцеловал, почти так, как неделю назад это сделала Лола. Почти: тоже захватил Дамьена врасплох, и руки на плечах не дали ему отстраниться, но сейчас всё было иначе. Губы на его губах были другие, жёсткие и обветренные, царапалась щетина, но главное — они не были сжаты, как губы Лолы, они были приоткрыты, они были влажные и солоноватые от пота, и в поцелуе был напор, желание, страсть. Ничего этого не было в сухом прикосновении Лолиного рта. Ничего, даже намёка.

Всё кончилось так же внезапно, как и началось. Лейто его отпустил, холодный воздух хлынул между тел, и Дамьен изумлённо заморгал. Свет пятнами плясал перед глазами.

— Ты... Что ты... Какого...

Мысли отказывались облекаться в слова, да и мыслей никаких не было. Лейто в полумраке, в полушаге от него, казался тенью. Тёмный силуэт и светлый контур: руки, плечи, шея... очень прямая спина. Напряжённые линии и острый взгляд: Лейто смотрел на него с настороженностью кота, следящего за движением мыши.

Очень крупной и очень опасной мыши.

Дамьен не сразу понял, что за звук различает в тишине. Секундой позже дошло: дыхание. Громкое быстрое дыхание. Вторая мысль была: он и сам дышит сейчас точно так же. Абсурд. Он мог пробежать десяток километров и пару сотен раз подтянуться, даже не запыхавшись. Он привык работать под прикрытием и по праву гордился железным самообладанием. А сейчас голова шла кругом, и воздуха не хватало, как будто из комнаты вдруг откачали кислород. И всё это — один поцелуй.

Этого было мало.

Дамьен шагнул за Лейто, снова сводя на нет разделяющее их пространство. Ему показалось, что Лейто дёрнулся, как будто хотел отступить, но в последний момент удержался. Он смотрел на Дамьена прямо, чуть приподняв подбородок, словно с вызовом. Дамьену вдруг стало смешно. Чего он, интересно, ждёт? Удара в челюсть, хука справа? Бурных протестов, может быть? Нелепость. Он сам потянулся к Лейто, ища его губы своими.

А может, Лейто и не сомневался на самом деле. В глубине души Дамьен верил: хороший боец инстинктивно считывает реакции тела партнёра или противника — а тела не лгут. Есть вещи, которые невозможно подделать. Невозможно притвориться, что чувствуешь кого-то, как себя, если это не так. Дамьен ведь не просто так предпочитал работать один. Не «тот» напарник — это всегда угроза, всегда опасность, что тебя не поймут в самый критичный момент. С Лейто они каким-то чудом совпали, и сейчас уже не имело значения, что это было за чудо.

Сейчас уже вообще мало что имело значение.

Его словно окутала невесомая электрическая сеть, разряды проходили насквозь, пронзая, как тончайшие иглы. В паху тянуло тяжестью и жаром; пот выступил на висках, рубашка давно промокла и липла теперь к плечам и спине.

Они оторвались друг от друга только потому, что майку Лейто было не стянуть никак иначе. Чёрный комок ткани полетел в сторону; Дамьен попытался избавиться от рубашки, но руки не слушались, пальцы путались в петлях и пуговицах.

— Стой. Дай я.

Дамьен замер, слушаясь даже не слов — звука неровного, задыхающегося шёпота, а Лейто уже раздвигал расстёгнутую рубашку на его плечах, и кончики пальцев дотрагивались до кожи, скользили по груди, очерчивали контуры мышц, рёбер и пресса. По спине прокатилась волна мурашек, и Дамьен вздрогнул. Почти как щекотка, но, вместо взрыва смеха, накатывал только жар, и он оглянулся, оценивая расстояние до спальника, с которого они только что встали. Лучше вернуться сейчас, пока есть шансы обойтись без лишнего шума и разрушений. Ноги ещё держали, но он уже чувствовал, как мышцы одна за другой начинают слабеть, слово ему в вену вкатили наркотик

— Ч-чёрт. — Лейто ругнулся сквозь зубы. Сдавленный выдох походил на стон. Он быстро, коротко огляделся и чертыхнулся снова с досадой. Одним движением высвободился из рук Дамьена и секунду спустя был уже у окна. Изумлённый Дамьен мог только следить за ним.

Окно распахнулось беззвучно, без стука; Лейто поднялся на подоконник и развернулся, одной рукой продолжая держаться за раму, а другой хватаясь за перекладину на внешней стороне стены. Заметив, что Дамьен по-прежнему не шелохнулся, он вопросительно вздёрнул брови:

— Ну? Ты идёшь? — и, не дожидаясь ответа, змейкой исчез в проёме окна.

Дамьен витиевато выругался, стряхнул рубашку и поспешил следом.

Подъём по стене в чём-то даже пошёл на пользу: к тому времени, как Дамьен перебрался с балконов на взбирающуюся на крышу пожарную лестницу, к нему более или менее вернулся контроль над собой и даже дыхание выровнялось. Зато недоумение, подогретое возбуждением, угрожало вот-вот мутировать в бешенство.

— Ты рехнулся? — набросился он на Лейто, едва перебравшись через парапет. Тот остановился в паре шагов от края и сосредоточенно осматривался по сторонам. На возмущение Дамьена он ответил недоумённым взглядом. — Без восхождения на крышу никак нельзя было обойтись?

— В соседней комнате спит Лола. Там нет даже двери. А хоть бы и была, я знаю толщину перегородок. Мы с сестрой близки, конечно, но не настолько.

— А обычными лестницами тебе религия пользоваться запрещает?

— Так быстрее.

Дамьен на мгновение прикрыл глаза, а когда открыл снова, Лейто стоял уже прямо перед ним, и тёплое дыхание касалось его лица.

— Ты точно уверен, что именно сейчас хочешь об этом поговорить? — промурлыкал Лейто, понижая голос до хриплого шёпота, и всё свежеобретённое самообладание Дамьена разлетелось вдребезги.

Вместо ответа он сгрёб Лейто за плечи, притягивая к себе и целуя. В прохладном вечернем воздухе прикосновение горячей кожи к коже обжигало ещё сильнее. Нет, сейчас определённо было не до разговоров.

Не отпуская друг друга, не разрывая поцелуй, они медленно отступали от парапета, пока Лейто не упёрся спиной в стену; Дамьен не рассматривал толком, что это было — то ли чулан над лестницей с чердака, то ли ещё какая-то служебная постройка. Неожиданная преграда давала Дамьену преимущество, которым он не преминул воспользоваться: всем весом вдавил Лейто в стену, почти лишая возможности пошевелиться, сминая губы поцелуем, не давая вздохнуть. Так же стремительно отстранился, ртом прижался к шее, слизывая капельки пота, чувствуя, как натянуты мускулы и как вздрагивает, пульсируя, под челюстью тонкая жилка. Лейто резко выдохнул, дёрнул его к себе, толкнулся бёдрами навстречу. Дамьен с трудом поборол острый соблазн: прихватить горячую кожу покрепче, может быть, даже зубами, оставить свой след среди россыпи рисунков на груди и плечах Лейто. Резкий, терпкий запах рвал остатки сознания: пот и возбуждение, ветер, пыль, солнце; пряная смесь ароматов китайского квартала и арабского рынка от теперь совсем не художественно взъерошенных волос. Дамьен не чувствовал уже, как тяжело дышит, не чувствовал вообще ничего, кроме солёного вкуса кожи, кроме твёрдости мышц под своими руками, ладоней на своей спине, потом пояснице, потом... Он задохнулся, когда пальцы скользнули ему за пояс, коротко остриженные ногти царапнули по животу над самым краем лобковых волос. Тонкие спортивные брюки, сменившие форму перед выходом с работы, и без того серьёзной преграды не представляли. Не желая сдаваться так просто и уступать, он пробрался рукой между их телами: ладонью по внутренней стороне бедра, дальше, выше... Лейто быстро и часто дышал ему в шею, и Дамьен чувствовал, как вздрагивают его пальцы, сжимаясь иногда почти слишком сильно. Реальность плыла, и не было ничего устойчивого, кроме тёплого гудрона под босыми ступнями, шершавой стены чердака и кожи, скользящей по коже.

У обоих уже подгибались колени. Дамьен судорожно оглянулся, но крыша была пуста. Только пыль, щебёнка и кое-где поблёскивали бутылочные осколки. Он встревожено вскинул взгляд на Лейто:

— Здесь?..

В ответ Лейто издал глухой не то стон, не то рык и вывернулся из рук Дамьена. Дамьен привалился спиной к стене, упираясь руками в колени. Кровь стучала в ушах, едва получалось перевести дух. Сбоку что-то заскрипело. Дамьен вскинул голову. Лейто тенью выскользнул из чулана со свёртком в руках, встряхнул — и под ноги им лёг уже изрядно потёртый и выцветший, но чистый плед. Дамьену не хватило интереса даже на то, чтобы удивиться.

Времени, впрочем, тоже. Лейто обернулся к нему, и они снова поцеловались, быстро и смазано, а потом Лейто потянул его на себя, увлекая вперёд и вниз, на разостланное покрывало.

Они опустились на колени одновременно, одинаковым синхронным движением. Ладони Лейто на плечах Дамьена скользнули вниз, пальцы коротко сжали предплечья и снова оказались на поясе его брюк, потянули завязки. Дамьена вдруг окатило сознанием: это всё — не игра. Это происходит сейчас, взаправду. По-настоящему. С ними.

От этой мысли перехватило дыхание. Он замер, на миг снова почти растерявшись, вскинул взгляд на Лейто. Долю секунды они просто смотрели в глаза друг другу, а потом... Реальность рассыпалась калейдоскопом.

...Жёсткая ткань, сквозь которую проникает тепло прогретой за день крыши. Лейто нависает над Дамьеном, а потом опускается на руках, так, что Дамьен каждым мускулом чувствует его тяжесть. Они целуются, медленно, глубоко. Дамьен запускает ему пальцы в волосы; они густые и спутанные, мокрые, как после дождя или душа. В матовой полутьме городской ночи смуглая кожа Лейто кажется бледной, и черная вязь татуировок оживает от каждого движения или блика. Его губы и пальцы методично исследуют тело Дамьена, заставляя то выгибаться со стоном, то сыпать проклятья сквозь зубы и вцепляться ему в плечи так, что на коже остаются следы. Кожа Лейто только на вид кажется гладкой; на самом деле она обветрена, покрыта слоями загара, исцарапана камнями и щебёнкой крыш. Дамьен прижимается к ней губами, глуша рвущиеся из горла стоны.

Поцелуи всё короче и жёстче. Дамьен приподнимается на локте, упирается Лейто в грудь, и тот подыгрывает: опрокидывается назад, на спину — но тянет Дамьена за собой, ни на миг не давая отстраниться. Дамьен усмехается ему в губы, напрягает спину и плечи, выгибаясь, как будто желает вырваться, но стальное кольцо рук держит крепко; а Лейто скрещивает ноги в лодыжках у него под ягодицами, прижимая к себе ещё тесней. Они трутся друг о друга бёдрами, тяжело дышат, и каждое прикосновение отзывается, как удар тока по позвоночнику.

Дамьен выгибается снова, и на этот раз Лейто разжимает руки; одна ладонь ложится Дамьену на запястье, другая на поясницу, и он чувствует, как нетерпеливо в них бьётся пульс. Он медлит, замирая на коленях между его коленей, пытается перевести дух. Кожа зудит и покалывает: от ожидания, от поцелуев, от прохладного ветерка, — мышцы ноют. Он опускает взгляд на Лейто: грудная клетка вздымается, как после бега, рёбра вздрагивают от каждого вздоха, и ручейки пота сбегают по груди и бокам, впитываясь в колючий плед.

Ждать дальше уже не хватает сил. Дамьен тянет Лейто за край брюк, а он толкает их вниз, приподнимается, помогая Дамьену, и Дамьен, не глядя, отбрасывает их в сторону. Его собственные брюки следуют туда же всего секундой позже, и он снова наклоняется над Лейто, целуя его горячо, быстро, влажно. Их члены зажаты между ними, и это хорошо, почти слишком, но всё равно — недостаточно. Лейто беспокойно ворочается под ним, пытаясь не то оттолкнуть, не то притянуть ближе, и Дамьен выпрямляется снова, садится на пятки, а Лейто обхватывает его ногами за пояс. В глазах темнеет, и руки дрожат, пока он ощупью находит отброшенные брюки, бумажник в кармане, а в бумажнике — презерватив.

Всего один долгий, медленный, протяжный выдох. Дамьен прикусывает губу изнутри, придерживает его за бёдро; так жарко и тесно, последняя нить самоконтроля вот-вот порвётся — но он упрямо старается быть осторожным. Лейто подаётся вперёд и задыхается стоном, сжимает запястье Дамьена сильно, до боли, тянет его к себе. Его губы на губах Дамьена горячие, требовательные; ему плевать на осторожность, плевать на всё, он вздрагивает всем телом от каждого движения, он резко, прерывисто дышит, а каждый выдох превращается в стон, и Дамьену не за что больше держаться, есть только чутьё, инстинкт — тот самый, который вёл его до сих пор, вёл их с первой совместной минуты в бою. Ни мыслей, ни слов, только тело, диктующее свою волю.

...Когда темнота перед глазами рассеялась, он откатился в сторону, падая на спину рядом с Лейто. В ушах шумело, сердце билось одновременно во всём теле и никак не удавалось нормально вздохнуть. Чтобы повернуть голову, потребовалось прикладывать усилие; Дамьен посмотрел на Лейто — но глаза у него были закрыты, и он не шевелился, только быстро облизывал губы. Мысли постепенно прояснялись, дыхание выравнивалось; Дамьен чувствовал, что, кажется, нужно что-то сказать, но он ещё слишком плохо соображал, чтобы понять что. Это было безумно... то, что они сделали. Безумно и естественно, как всё, что происходило между ними до сих пор, и бессмысленно искать здесь логику или объяснения. Некоторые вещи в жизни можно только принять так, как есть, и не задавать вопросов, но сейчас эта мысль казалась слишком сложной, чтобы сформулировать её словами. Поэтому Дамьен сделал единственное, что пришло в голову: протянул руку, накрывая ладонью пальцы Лейто, — и они дрогнули, разворачиваясь, ладонь к ладони, а Дамьен снова опустил тяжелеющие веки. Значит, сейчас не обязательно ничего говорить.

Наверное, его всё же сморило сном на несколько минут, а может, и дольше: когда он в следующий раз открыл глаза, Лейто стоял над ним, уже одетый, и улыбался с обычной своей насмешливостью.

— Вставай, — сказал он, когда заметил, что Дамьен смотрит на него. — У меня внизу спать удобней.

Дамьен только потянулся и чуть было не пожалел об этом: острые камешки, которые усеивали крышу и от которых тонкий плед никак не мог защитить, с воодушевлением впились в спину. Забавно. Раньше не замечал.

— А как же Лола?

— Ну, думаю, если б она знала, что ты останешься, она не стала бы настаивать, чтобы ты спал на крыше. Это негостеприимно, да и холодно тут к утру, честно говоря. Осень всё-таки, — отозвался Лейто с совершенно серьёзным видом, и Дамьен подумал, что если бы был сейчас в кровати, то наверняка запустил бы в него подушкой. Здесь, к сожалению, ничего подходящего под рукой не нашлось, только щебёнка, но ею кидаться, наверное, всё же не стоит. Поэтому он только застонал и легко поднялся на ноги, подхватывая валяющиеся радом брюки.

Лейто молча наблюдал, как он одевается, а потом шагнул к краю крыши, но Дамьен успел ухватить его за плечо.

— Ну уж нет. — Лейто вопросительно поднял брови. — Спустимся, как нормальные люди. Хватит с меня на сегодня акробатических трюков. — В ответ глаза Лейто весело блеснули, но он не стал спорить. Подобрав с крыши плед, он закинул его в угол чулана и потянул люк, прикрывающий лестницу на чердак.

Спускались с чердака медленно; спешить не хотелось, да и не было по-настоящему сил. Сон отступил, но ровно настолько, чтобы ясности сознания хватало только на самое простое: шагать рядом по лестнице, время от времени кидать друг на друга короткие взгляды и давить упрямо растягивающую губы улыбку.

— Интересно, девчонок своих ты тоже на крышу водишь? — с ленивой задумчивостью поинтересовался Дамьен, не ускоряя шага.

Лейто фыркнул.

— Это ревность? — с любопытством уточнил он.

— Практичность. Плед же ты на крыше зачем-то держишь. — Дамьен подозрительно покосился на него. — Кстати, он вообще твой?

— Поздно спохватился, — хмыкнул Лейто. — Не мой. Лолин. Она там загорает. И нет.

— Что нет?

— Девчонок я на крыши не вожу. Ещё вопросы?

— А куда ты их водишь?

— С чего вдруг такой нездоровый интерес к моей личной жизни?

Дамьен пихнул его под рёбра локтем; Лейто со смехом уклонился от тычка. На последнем пролёте он вдруг остановился, похлопал себя по карманам:

— Чёрт. — Дамьен вопросительно поднял брови, почти не сомневаясь в ответе. Лейто развёл руками. — Ключи остались в квартире. — Дамьен обречённо вздохнул и двинулся по лестнице дальше. — Можешь подождать у двери, я открою, — нагоняя, заботливо предложил Лейто, но глаза смеялись. Дамьен не удостоил его ответом.

Добраться по карнизам от пожарной лестницы до раскрытого окна было несложно. Лейто первым бесшумно спрыгнул с подоконника на пол, Дамьен — следом за ним. Лейто удержал его за плечо, махнул рукой куда-то в сторону прихожей и кухни.

— Ванная там, — вполголоса сообщил он. — Там всё есть.

Дамьен кивнул, скрываясь в указанном направлении и стараясь не слишком шуметь в темноте.

Водопроводчик из Лейто получился не очень, или старая техника просто очень быстро возвращалась в естественное для себя состояние, но вода из душа текла еле-еле и почти холодная. Дамьен быстро ополоснулся, нащупал полотенце на крючке и, потянув воздух, почувствовал едва уловимый, но уже знакомый запах: ветер, пыль, солнце. Он улыбался, вытираясь, потом вернулся обратно в комнату.

Лейто заканчивал перестилать бельё на своей «кровати»; услышав почти беззвучные шаги Дамьена, он поднял голову. Глаза без всякого смущения прошлись по его телу, и Дамьен почувствовал, как мурашки волной прокатились по позвоночнику, заново собираясь в тугой узел внизу живота, но Лейто уже отвёл взгляд — быстро, почти поспешно, — и что-то швырнул ему через всю комнату. Дамьен машинально подхватил брошенное; это оказались чистые спортивные брюки.

— Оденься, — с напускной суровостью распорядился Лейто шёпотом. — У меня младшая сестра, между прочим, в соседней комнате спит.

— Это ты так о её целомудрии печёшься или о своей репутации? — Пущенную в голову подушку Дамьен подхватил с той же легкостью. — А если бы я не поймал? Сестру разбудить не боишься?

— Я в тебя верил. — Лейто поднялся с корточек. — Ладно, я в душ. Устраивайся.

Дамьен с трудом удержался, чтобы не поймать его за руку, не притянуть к себе и не поцеловать, когда он проходил мимо. Соблазн был велик, но мысль о том, что продолжить начатое, в случае чего, будет негде, а второй раз за ночь карабкаться на крышу — это уже как-то слишком, помогла его подавить. Поэтому он просто проводил Лейто взглядом, надел брюки и растянулся на «кровати», зарываясь лицом в подушку. Немедленно заново навалилась усталость. Дамьен и не подозревал, что так сильно хочет спать. Сквозь дрёму он слышал, как вернулся из ванной Лейто, слышал, как он ходит по комнате, а потом осторожно, словно боясь разбудить, укладывается рядом. Дамьену хотелось хмыкнуть, отпустить шпильку по поводу заботы и чего-нибудь ещё, но раньше, чем он успел довести свою мысль до конца, он уже провалился в сон под ровное глубокое дыхание Лейто.

***

Проснувшись на следующее утро, Дамьен не сразу понял, где находится. Кровать была жёсткой, и пахло кофе, потом откуда-то донёсся смех и негромкие голоса, звяканье посуды. Дамьен потянулся, приподнимаясь на руках, пытаясь стряхнуть остатки ночного оцепенения. Тринадцатый район, Лола. Лейто. Вчера он всё-таки собрался навестить их, и, кажется, визит удался... хоть он и не ждал именно такого поворота событий. Дамьен усмехнулся самому себе и рывком поднялся на ноги.

На кухне его встретили два одинаковых весёлых взгляда.

— С добрым утром, спящая красавица, — приветствовал его Лейто и, прежде чем Дамьен успел среагировать, сунул ему в руки кружку c кофе. Дамьен машинально сжал её в ладонях, обжигаясь о горячие стенки, и пока он поспешно искал место на столе, куда бы её поставить, подходящий момент, чтобы огрызаться на приветствие, был уже упущен. Дамьену пришлось удовлетвориться мрачным взглядом поверх кружки, на что Лейто ответил честнейшим выражением лица и невинной улыбкой.

Наблюдавшая за всей сценой Лола не выдержала и прыснула в кулак.

— Доброе утро, — давясь смехом, поздоровалась она.

— Доброе, — согласился Дамьен и пригубил кофе. — М-м, в самом деле, доброе. А который час?

— Одиннадцать. — Лейто тоже поднёс свою кружку к губам. — Так что, надеюсь, у тебя сегодня выходной.

— Выходной, — подтвердил Дамьен. — Иначе б я не остался.

— Значит, повезло, — невозмутимо отозвался Лейто, и Дамьену стоило немалого усилия воли удержать недрогнувшее выражение лица, а Лейто продолжил как ни в чём не бывало, кивнув на сестру: — У Лолы на тебя сегодня большие планы.

Дамьен церемонно раскланялся.

— Всегда к услугам мадемуазель. А ты не с нами?

— Куда я от вас денусь?

Дамьен кивнул, пряча улыбку в кофе. Пожалуй, день и правда начинался неплохо.


End file.
